


And We're Together

by RealLiveTrash



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/F, Fluff, charlotte can't handle that, it's summer in new york guys, which basically is just an excuse for cordelia to wear minimal clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLiveTrash/pseuds/RealLiveTrash
Summary: The gang has a picnic. Focused mostly on Charlotte's point of view because Cordelia is really beautiful and she's a little bit head over heels maybe





	And We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I cannot possibly tell you how much I scroll through the Falsettos tag looking for some good Chardelia. So, I decided that someone had to do it. I hope you don't hate this.

It was summer in New York. And Central Park was in bloom. So what other option was there besides a picnic? 

So here they were. A picnic basket and blanket spread beneath a sprawling poplar tree, occasional purple blossoms falling gently. Trina, Mendel, Whizzer, Marvin, and Jason were all there, but the mostly faded away to the sight of Cordelia.

“Dress Light.” Screw you, Whizzer.

And of course Cordelia had taken that suggestion literally, so enough of her creamy skin was exposed by her loose blouse and tiny shorts that made Charlotte really want to take her back home and do indecent things. Just the thought made her shiver, as a breeze blew some of the stifling summer air away. But as recently mentioned, it was summer, and for once almost everyone was happy at one time.

Leaning back against the trunk of the poplar, Charlotte smirked a bit. She didn’t even pretend to ignore the men that strolled past their little party. Men that raised their eyebrows as they passed Cordelia and Marvin throwing a frisbee, men who were probably wondering what they’d have to do to sweep Cordelia off her feet. The answer, obviously, was nothing. Cordelia also noticed their wandering gazes and winked at her girlfriend, who was watching her lazily from under the tree. The fact that she was amused made Charlotte’s already-jumping nerves settle down a little bit.

It still took a little getting used to that with a world of devastatingly attractive people, Cordelia could want her. 

But now she was wandering back, having tired Marvin out. A soft sway was in her hips as she meandered towards Charlotte, dazzling smile on her face. Cordelia sank down onto the blanket next to Charlotte, and threw an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. She had a healthy glow from standing in the sun, and so when her lips pressed softly to Charlotte’s cheek they left a warm feeling behind them. Sated from her exertion, Cordelia collapsed into her side, sliding her arms down to wrap around Charlotte’s waist, fingers beginning to play with the hem of her shirt. Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

“Tease.”

“You know you love me.”

“Don’t even start. When we get home, you’re going to forget your own name.”

Charlotte’s words came out as a hiss, both a threat and a promise in her girlfriend’s ear. The corner of Cordelia’s mouth turned up.

“Looking forward.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not so bad? Leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! Who knows, maybe I'll keep writing minifics about these lovelies


End file.
